Ils sont là
by Hermaline
Summary: Ils sont là...simplement


Titre : Ils sont là

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : Drame, je dois bien l'avouer mais pas pour ce que vous croyez…

Résumé : Ils sont là… simplement

Saison : 9

Note : C'est étrange l'inspiration, ça m'est venu comme ça d'un coup, sans raison… Je suis encore sur le c d'ailleurs…

**Ils sont là**

Ils sont là côte à côte, ils se tiennent la main discrètement mais ouvertement. De simples doigts enlacés. Deux paumes enfin jointes que rien ne viendra plus séparer. Ils écoutent, silencieusement les sons qui les entourent et qui semblent si loin.

Encore une fois les revoilà là. Encore une fois ils n'y croient pas. Et pourtant… c'est bel et bien la fin même s'ils espèrent secrètement que quelqu'un lui redonnera une nouvelle chance.

Elle pleure. Teal'c esquisse un geste mais Jack le devance et la serre contre lui, tenant encore sa main dans la sienne et la soutenant contre son épaule.

Il parle. Oui, Daniel Jackson était une personne bien… mais un discours, aussi long fut-il, ne parviendra jamais à résumé réellement ce qu'il était.

Il ne les aura pas vu. Il n'aura pas été là pour gagner l'argent des paris sur eux. Idiot comme pensée considéra O'Neill tout en sentant son cœur se serrer face aux sanglots incontrôlés de Sam.

Un baiser sur son front gelé par la douleur pour effacer sa peine. Cependant cela n'est pas possible. Leur ami était mort. Encore une fois. Et personne ne le ramènera.

Un enterrement normal. Voilà ce que Daniel avait demandé. Pas devant la fameuse Porte, il l'avait si souvent traversé… Non quelque chose d'habituel car il était quelqu'un d'habituel. Ils ne le considéraient pas comme tel bien sûr mais lui l'avait toujours pensé. Un enterrement normal pour que s'il pleut ils puissent sentir les gouttes couler sur eux. Pour qu'ils se rappellent que la vie défilait encore, même sans lui.

Mais il ne pleuvait pas. Un soleil radieux tombait doucement sur la petite troupe discrète qui s'éloigna lentement en se faufilant entre les tombes de dizaines d'inconnus.

Teal'c se tourna paisiblement vers eux pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant. Jack désigna les voitures garées un peu plus loin, ils avaient du travail. Les Ori n'avaient pas arrêté leur quête simplement parce que Daniel Jackson était vaincu.

Cassandra trébucha soudainement et le jaffa posa un main ferme mais réconfortante dans son dos pour la soutenir. La jeune fille ne supportait plus de voir les autres partir. Ses parents, sa deuxième maman, et maintenant Daniel…

Teal'c fit signe qu'il prenait Cassie avec lui, O'Neill le remercia d'un hochement de tête pendant qu'il ouvrait la portière à Sam qui s'affala sur le siège. Devant le volant, il hésita à démarrer le moteur et se tourna vers elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour qu'elle cesse ses larmes.

- Sam…

- Ca va aller, juste un peu trop de…

Elle ne finit pas, préférant sortir vivement un mouchoir et le passer sous ses yeux bleus brouillés.

- Tu veux qu'on attende avant de les rejoindre ?

- Non. On doit y aller. Cassie a besoin de moi.

- Alors c'est définitif, elle vient emménager chez toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui c'est mieux. Elle ne peut pas rester tout seule. Elle ne veut plus.

- Je la comprends. Elle doit s'ennuyer de ne pas pouvoir raconter les nouveaux trucs scientifiques machin chose qu'elle vient d'apprendre.

Sam sourit alors qu'elle se calmait enfin.

- Et… tu arrêtes toujours ?

Patiemment, elle tourna la tête vers lui, une lueur forte dans le regard.

- Oui. Tu sais bien que… On en a déjà parlé… Tu…

Il lui prit rapidement la main pour la rassurer.

- Oui je le sais.

Elle sourit et il ne put s'empêcher de faire pareil.

- Et est ce qu'il y a de la place encore pour moi ?

Son incompréhension se lut sur son visage.

- Mais je croyais que tu…

- Sam… Je n'aime plus jouer les vieux garçons…

- Ah ? fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire face à ce revirement de décision.

- Oublie ce que je t'ai dit c'était… c'était pas… Enfin…

- D'accord.

D'accord ? Elle lui pardonnait si vite ? Elle acceptait déjà d'oublier les mots durs qu'il lui avait prononcés quelques jours auparavant, avant que Daniel ne… Quand il pensait encore qu'ils ne devaient pas aller si vite, qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr, qu'il n'était peut-être pas celui qui… Bref, Jack O'Neill avait eu peur et il n'en était pas fier. A peine s'il avait failli la rembarrer quand elle avait osé le pas… Heureusement qu'il y avait eu ce quelque chose dont il ignorait la nature pour l'en empêcher… Parfois il avait peur de lui-même… D'ailleurs il…

- Jack ?

Une voix cristalline le ramena à la réalité alors que Sam le fixait légèrement inquiète.

- Ca va ?

- Je t'aime, dit-il soudainement.

Si elle fut surprise, lui le fut encore plus. Gêné, l'envie de partir en courant le mordit et sa main se rapprocha même de la poignée de la porte.

Mais des lèvres vinrent amoureusement caresser les siennes.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, les larmes de joie avaient remplacés celle de tristesse.

Reprendre la parole lui semblait trop dangereux. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait dire encore ?

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle alors.

Non ! Jack O'Neill n'allait pas pleurer !

Il hocha la tête et démarra enfin le moteur, faisant mine de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait à gauche pour ne pas que Samantha Carter voit la larme effrontée glisser sur sa joue.

Et pendant qu'il s'obstinait à fixer avec détermination la route, elle serra ses doigts contre les siens pendant qu'elle se sentait submerger par milles sentiments contradictoires… la peine pour Daniel, le bonheur pour sa future vie de femme au foyer…

Elle l'observait silencieusement tout en se demanda bien comme elle avait pu faire, comment elle avait pu supporter "tout ça" sans lui. 


End file.
